Nostalgia
by masaaki
Summary: Sakura reminisces. [itasaku]


Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction so i think it sucks. But, oh wells. Try your best to enjoy it anyways. Heh.

Disclaimer : I own nothing except maybe the plot.

* * *

****

**Cerulean**

That was the color her eyes met as she gazed out into sea. The wind trailed its playful fingers through her hair carelessly. Tossing the pastel strands around as if they were the tails of kites. Her once lively emerald orbs glazed over as she reminisced the past. The past which she kept locked up in the darkest corners of her heart. Haruno Sakura was no longer the vibrant lively 12 year old. At 16 years of age, she had matured significantly since her Genin days. She had long gotten over her childhood crush – Uchiha Sasuke after he left to pursue Orochimaru in his quest to gain power and avenge his clan by killing his brother. But he would always have a special place in her heart. Naruto hadn't changed much from 4 years ago, keeping his fox-like traits and childish ways. But he did become stronger, much stronger after training with Jiraiya for 3 years. Sakura had improved greatly in her skills as a medicnin as well. Rumors of her having surpassed her mentor, the legendary Sannin Tsunade, had spread far and wide and many countries were requesting for her to visit their villages and impart knowledge to their own medicnins. Ino and the rest of the rookie nine had also progressed. All of them having made it to either chuunin or jounin rank. Herself, becoming a jounin. She gave a small sigh as she thought back to the days when Team 7 was still together. She hardly saw Kakashi as he was always away on missions due to the lack of shinobi around as a result of Orochimaru's attack on Konoha a while's back. The same with Naruto. While she had to stay in Konoha being a medicnin and all. She was needed in the hospital, again because of the lack of medicnins due to the attack carried out by Orochimaru.

'This sucks. If the bastard hadn't done what he did, Sasuke would still be here and Konoha wouldn't be in shambles. Not forgetting I wouldn't need to be stuck here in Konoha without any missions to do. -.-'

'_Shanaro! The next time we meet the bastard, we'll kill him!'

* * *

_

**Pyrites**

Then the young kunoichi's mind wandered elsewhere. She wondered about a certain dark-haired shinobi. She knew it was forbidden. But her heart would not listen to her mind. She still remembered **him**. How he looked like. His porcelain skin. His long and silky, ebony hair. His beautiful crimson orbs. The sharp features his face held would not erase themselves from her mind. And she buried her head into her knees trying to rid the image of him from her thoughts. She could remember his voice. So deep and rich, like honey flowing thought her fingers. She fingered the ring he gave her before he left. Made of some kind of pyrite, which glowed whenever enemies were near. He had given her that to protect herself whenever he wasn't around. Not like he was ever absent from her side. The crystal was made of a deep purple mineral which was polished until it could show her reflection. No one had questioned her on how she came to possess the ring. And she meant to keep it that way.

* * *

**Lilac**

She gasped as she thought she saw the ring glow lilac for a second. But calmed down almost immediately as she realized that it was not possible. For he had also made the ring to respond when he was near, albeit with a different colour then the one used to alert Sakura of enemies (which was red by the way). She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to divert her thoughts away from him. Whenever she thought about **him**, the pain in her heart became almost unbearable.

* * *

**Freudian Slip**

She allowed herself one more thought about him before deciding to head home as it would soon be dusk. And almost, ALMOST, smiled when she remembered the time when she had let a sub conscious thought slip out of her mouth when she thought she was alone. Only to realize that he had been within earshot all along, leading her to blush in embarrassment but the look on his face when she said those words was priceless. She laughed a true laugh then and regretted not snapping a picture of him. Heh, she could've auctioned it off on e-bay for a hefty sum if she had.

'Drats, shouldn've done it when I had the chance. Oh wells. Anyway, it's time to go home. I'm so tired. After that murderous 5-hour training with Tsunade-sama.' The kunoichi groaned in her mind.

'_Yea, I'm beat too. Let's just go home and sleep in the bathtub.'_

She smirked at her inner-self and was about to get up when she heard an all-too-familiar voice and froze.

'It's been quite a while, kunoichi.'

* * *

Well? I hope it was okay. Please, since i'm a newbie, be kind and help me improve! Heh. Thanks! It might be just a one-shot. 


End file.
